projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
D
Jared plays Dungeon Hack. Synopsis Jared is playing Dungeon Hack. It is more rogue-like and random. Jared plays the intro to the game. The logo of the game is horrible. Jared comments on the mic pops and the voice acting. A castle appears that has broken in such a way that a skull appeared. Jared creates a character. "If you haven't noticed already Dungeon Hack doesn't have much for music so we'll add some in so your ears don't get bored." Jared wants to play a thief because he likes them. Jared rolls some good stats. As usual, Jared calls his thief Diath Woodrow. Jared shows the customization menu. Illusionary walls piss Jared off, so he turns them off. He leaves Encounter Undead off so he can't have issues with encountering creatures that can't be killed. Jared also makes it so he only has one life. Jared starts fighting enemies. Jared is having trouble hitting enemies. He finds a dart to throw. After dealing a lot of damage with the dart, Jared finds a healing wand. Jared finds a lot of keys. Jared opens a door with an item he has found. Eventually, Jared rests and shows that he didn't have to eat for such a long time. Jared finds a door that he can't unlock. He finds the bone key, and unlocks the skull door. Jared finds another shortsword and tries to duel wield. He finds another dart. One of them might be magical. More doors can be unlocked. Jared fights several enemies in a room. Jared finds an amulet. Jared is sent back to the beginning of the dungeon after using the amulet! Jared gets a scroll of protection from dragon breath. Jared finds another green dart, and they prove to be very useful. Jared dies after not being able to use any more charges from his staff. Jared wants to make another thief. He calls his character "Diath 2". Jared decides to lower the number of keys. Jared shows off his Forgotten Realms glass. Jared starts off with a flower key, and finds its door right away. Jared thinks he should have picked the door instead. Jared fights enemies and finds a robe. Jared picks a door open. Reading can be dangerous. He reads a book, and gains a point of constitution. Jared rests for several days. Jared finds a potion that he doesn't know what it does. Jared is low on health, so he throws a sword at an enemy instead. Jared finds a very strong enemy, meaning that he is close to the end of the dungeon. He finds the end, and decides to go back to fight. Jared wins, and gets a club. Jared keeps running back to the coin machine to heal. Jared finds an amulet and some gauntlets of ogre power. Jared gets to the end of the dungeon, and explains the copyright protection in the game. He can type in any word he wants in this version, and uses "Erection". "Hello, I'm the guy that killed Diath Number 1. Just because I killed him doesn't mean I didn't respect him though. That's why I'm here to tell you about these wonderful videos. Diath use to watch them all the time! So in his memory, go ahead and click on one of them. Or maybe you could like this video or leave a comment. Or even subscribe! Diath would have really liked that." Category:Dungeon Hack Category:D&December Category:Videos